Really Huge Love
by orangestrepsils
Summary: When Narcissa discovers Lucius with one of Draco's schoolmates, she seeks her revenge. However, deep within in forbidden forrest something intended to be meaningless turns into true love.


the amber coloured liquid lapped around the edge of the glass as she walked carefully up the stairs. narcissa smiled gently to herself. she and her husband were alone in the house. she had sent her son draco was in florence for the week on a trip to visit his great uncle casius. her satin gown fluttered lightly agaisnt her body as she walked towards the door. absorbed in her own throughts, she brushed her silvery hair from her eyes with her spare hand before placing it on the door handle and swinging it open. her glass the glass in her hand and it shattered into tiny pices in the carpet. still, the sound of the door opening and the breaking of the glass weredrowned out by sighs and wimpers of pleasure. narcissa staggered backwards against the wall before adding her own high pitched scream to the furore. silence. before her in the bed lay her husband lucius and a half concealed woman with light brown hair. "shit, oh... shit" lucius mouthed, grabbing a sheet from the bed and pulling it around his lower body. this left the other woman exposed. she had a large, round face. the closer narcissa looked, the sicker she felt. as lucius sat frozen at the edge of the bed, stairing out the window, his wife studied his lover. she was definatley overweight. her skin was flaky and dry. her features were sharp and crude and she was overall, not attractive in the least.  
narcissa pulled her wand out from within her robes. she pointed it at the two people on the bed. "stand up!" she shouted "stand over here"  
she motioned to her left.  
lucius did as his wife said. the girl sat frozen, looking from her lover to his enraged wife.  
"i said move! do it now." she spoke strenly.  
the girl hurried away from the bed and stood silently.  
"what is your name" narcissa said calmly. the girl wimpered.  
narcissa repeated the question.  
"millicent bullstrode" the she muttered.  
"right, you are in draco's year are you not"  
the girl nodded.  
"very well. now let's see" narcissa said in an unwavering voice.  
she drew her want to eye level, pointed it to millicent and shreiked "AVADA KEDAVRA"  
millicent fell to the ground, naked and hideous in death.  
narcissa turned to her husband and swiftly spoke "dispose of this, i will be staying at the greengrass'. no not send for me, i will return when i am ready"  
lucius saw the door close. her heard a sob and feet falling swiftly and lightly on the stairs, the entrance door open and slam shut.

it had been weeks since she had discovered lucius's infidelity, and the wounds of betrayal still festered uncleansed in her thoughts. she had not returned to the mannor, nor had she responded to any of his owls. my love, they pleasded, please forgive me. it pains me to beg, but if it is what i must to to win you back.... she had burnt them. he had tried to visit her at the greengrass country house, but fortunantley llewellyn had thrown him out. despite all this, narcissa still loved her husband dearly. that is why, she reasoned, it hurt so much. and it was for this reason that she could not return to home until she had dealt lucius the same hurt and betrayal he had bestoyed upon her. it was for this reason that narcissa was presently standing outside the cabin of hagrid the hogwarts grounds keeper.

as the sun set over the grounds, while narcissa malfoy loitered on the edge of the forbidden forrest. she waited til the cover of darkness to slowly creep up the wooden stairs to the grounds keepers front door. she looked for a brass door knocker, but found none and opted to heavily bang her fist agaisnt the rotting wood. no answer. she knocked again. still, nothing. she waited, sitting on the front stairs. tears formed in here eyes before she could help it. she curled up under her long black cloak with her knees up to her chest. looking up at the moon, she drifted to sleep.

in a half-dreamlike state, narcissa felt something rub aginst her. she woke to find a large, ruff hand on resting on her shoulder. "ello, ma'am, are you a'irhgt there?" a gruff cockney voice asked she sat up, rubbing her eyes. the voice of hagrid the game keeper was rough yet kind.  
"i came back to find ye waitin here. can i help you?" he asked.  
she looked up at this large, overshaddowing form. something about it pleased her, to her own shock. she half-smiled.  
"you must be mr. hagrid, yes?" she spoke "i am... meredith.... huttington"  
"ow now, you know me ma'am?" he said "yes... yes, i have heard... may we go inside"  
"er, of course, i have to put these away.... things to do... for grawp." he shuffling around in the garden.  
"who is grawp?" narcissa politley inquired. she did not mind this small talk. she did not mind being away from her life, lucius, the mannor, his shaddowy friends. she did not mind hagrid.  
"oh, er he's me brother"  
"lovely. how old is he? does he live around here"  
"err... actually, a lady like youself wouldn't want to here all about me" he shrugged.  
"well, no please do go on... this grawp"  
hargid looked pleased "oh well meredith, he's getting so much better he's really improving. see, he's a giant, he's been living in the forrest for... oh, months now. a fair long time. i think he's used to it, gets to see me a fair bit." he chuckled, "of course, you'd know where to find him if you were looking, all the trees are ripped out, a big clearing he's made, well i guess that the way he likes it. the creatures in the forrest aren't always too fond of him, but what can i say ms. huttington, he's me little brother. we gotta look after each other". he finished.  
narcissa had stopped paying full attention when hagrid had uttered the words "giant.  
she knew there were fewer things in the world more gruesome, foul, sickening, more detestable than giants.  
suddenly, the image of millicent and lucius drifted from the periphiary into her minds eye. she smiled knowlingly. she knew now, how to extract her revenge.  
apolagising to hagrid, who fussed that it was no trouble for her to stay for tea, she gathered herself togehter and strolled into the forrest.  
lumos, she muttered, her wand out pointed. she found a path and followed it. she followed as it drew inevatibly closer to her new lover... 


End file.
